Application programming interfaces (APIs) facilitate communication allowing different applications to communicate effectively with each other. It is a common practice for networked systems to expose part of their functionality or data as an API to others systems and applications via a connecting network (e.g., the Internet). This allows the systems and applications to tap into functionally and data provided by the respective systems, combine it with what they offer and provide improved and added functionality to their users.